TMNT 2012: Mother May I
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: When an orphaned teen is caught in the middle of a strange situation, her life changes forever. Strange how? Well...a man that looks like a ninja, holding a glass bowl of infant turtles is attacked by odd identical men. The man and turtles are hit with a strange ooze and change. One baby turtle gets left behind. Meet Artemisia, this is how she became a mom of four mutant turtles.
1. CH 1: Artemisia Hamato

It is time. The pride in my chest swelled like a dam about to burst and come gushing forth like a water fall. Small and almost invisible tears lingered at the edge of my tear ducts, slowly sliding down my cheeks, like two small streams of crystal clear water, but salty and warm like the salted seas. I quickly wiped away my sentimental tears with petite fingers. I was settled on the couch, watching my four precious sons getting lectured by my dearest friend Splinter.

**"You are going up into a strange and hostile world."** Splinter said pacing back and forth and my eyes followed him like two metronomes. **"You must maintain awareness at all times!"**

**"Hai Sensei!"** My precious little boys said in complete harmony, standing up straight, tall and confident. I couldn't help but giggle. _Oh my precious terrapin baby boys you are so adorable I can't take it!_

I saw them all try to pull a fast one and make for the turnstiles of the exit, but Splinter motioned for them to stay with his hand, **"Stay in the shadows!"** He ordered, giving them all a serious glare.

My four ninja boys turned back around, regained their order and once again cried out, **"HAI SENSEI!"** This time a little louder than before, at my view point I could see they were all very, very eager to dash out as fast as they could and enter into the world above.

They once again whirled around, but Splinter hastily made another input. **"DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS!"**Ah it warmed my heart and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see Splinter acting like a true father to our adopted sons. It was rare for me to see Splinter acting like a father to them again. For ever since he started training them at five years old, he had more or less taken up a teacher role…It made me happy our adoptive sons had such a caring father.

Oh wait, no it's not what you think. I'm a twenty-five year old woman whom happened upon Splinter and these cutie turtles fifteen years ago. I took care of one of the little turtles when he was accidently left behind by Splinter and thus came to live with them here as a result and we adopted the turtles as our sons, but Splinter and I have no romantic relationship what so ever. We are just close friends and raising four mutant turtles together.

Oh it seemed I rambled on a little too long, for our sons had turned around once again, almost grumbling, **"Hai Sensei."** I could just see it in their eyes, the anticipation and annoyance. I shook my head and smiled like a goof at them. My eyes locking sights with Mikey's gleaming baby blue eyes. He gave me a look of impatience, and I stuck my tongue out at him, teasingly. I used sign language gestures with my hands, shaking my head.

_** 'It's not polite to stare my little Michelangelo'**_

Mikey smiled at me goofily, and then turned around with his brothers once more to try and escape Splinter's ramblings. They reminded me of jumpy rabbits in a way. They were all ready and raring to go and yet once again Sensei interjected. **"EVERYONE IS A STRANGER!"**He said, holding up his index finger.

**"Hai Seenseeeei."** They all groaned in agitation, I could see their patience wearing thin by the expressions they wore on their faces. I cupped my hand over my mouth, suppressing my giggles.

Then after a moment of silence my sons began to rush off, but they abruptly stopped when Splinter opened his mouth again and spoke. **"Make sure to go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy!"**

My four sons looked back at their father, **"SENSEEEIII!"** They cried out, pleadingly. They were all fed up with Splinter's nagging speech and I couldn't help it. My giggles of amusement echoed softly like that of a lullaby. I was always a soft spoken person, and my voice was gentle and soothing. However even I had my moments when I'd raise my voice octaves, surprising everyone, because I didn't do it that often.

Splinter groaned, letting his hand fall to his side, averting his eyes to the ground a few moments. **"Good luck, my sons."** He finally said in resignation. Finally our children would be unleashed upon the upper world in all their ninja glory….I seriously pray for the people of New York City….HEY! Don't give me that look. If you knew all the crazy stunts our sons pulled you too would be praying that New York could handle them.

All of my sons babbled something all at once and it was hard to make out into words, but I could tell by the gleam in their eyes that they were so ready to go.

**"BYE BOYS!"** I called out to them from my spot waving my petite hands. **"BE SAFE!"** I was so tempted to go to the surface with them, but I didn't know if Splinter would allow me to since my last little trip to the surface ended up with me coming home with a stab wound on my shoulder.

Hey it isn't my fault that, that young chick was being mugged by Purple Dragons and didn't know how to defend herself properly causing me to get injured in the process of retrieving her blasted purse.

For the love of all things holy, have they never heard of Chris Bradford's dojo, he was in town and could teach the citizens of New York a thing or to in self defense. I watched as my precious turtles smiled at me and waved back.

"**BYE MOM!"** They all called out to me before turning away. They all showed off by jumping the turnstiles in their own little quirky and unique way. **"OH THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!"**I heard Mikey holler out in joy. I watched them vanish, and gave out a chuckle when Splinter's voice called out to them once more.

**"LOOK BOTH WAYS BEFORE CROSSING THE STREET!"** He once again had his index finger pointed outwards. He blinked and then put his hand down back by his side again and looked at the floor once more in fatherly worry. I rose from my spot on the couch and walked over to my dearest friend and stood up on my tippy toes, just so I could place my tiny hand on his shoulder.

**"They'll be just fine, Splinter."** I said reassuringly, as his gaze met mine. I then could see it in his eyes; a split second decision was being formed in the inner workings of his mutant rat mind.

**"You wish to go with them, do you not?"** It was as if Splinter was a mind reader. I settled back down on my feet and smiled sheepishly at his accusation and fiddled my thumbs while glancing down at the ground from the corner of my eyes.

**"Yes."** I finally said in an almost muffled like whisper, my eyes peeking up through my eyelashes. I wondered if he would let me go, just to keep an eye out on the boys. Just to make sure they were actually ready for the outside world.

**"You may go."** The words struck me surprised, ever since my last trip ended up in disaster I never thought he'd ever allow me passage to the outside world ever again. I smiled so hard I thought my face was going to split open and gave him a giant hug.

**"Thank you my dear friend!"** I turned away and skipped off. Hang on baby boys, your mama's a-coming for you. I will keep you safe and sound and in check while we roam the surface together! Plus I know where all the great stuff is! It will be just like a family vacation, only closer to home.

I'm so exci-wait what hold on….come again? You want to hear about how I came to be the adoptive mother of these four adorable little angels? Ahhh but we were just getting started; this is where the action comes in. Fighting robots, busting up crime, my little genius Donatello getting his first crush….what? You don't want to hear that? Awww come on! Okay well fine, we'll come back to this story later, if you insist I will tell you the story of how I, Artemisia Hamato came to live with a giant mutant rat and four darling ninja turtle sons!

.

.

..

.

.

Author's note: So basically I made a mother figure for the turtles. Her name is Artemisia and you'll learn more about her as this fanfic goes on. This is based on the 2012 series as you can tell. We will finish up this fanfic where it began when I start the second arc of this story! Meaning with the very first TMNT 2012 episodes, Rise Of The Turtles, but for now we will be focusing on the past and how Artie {{- her nickname}} came to be the mother figure to the turtles. Please read and review, every single review motivates me to write even more! Anyways, later, for now!


	2. CH 2: This Place Is A Place-

_**Ch 2: This Place Is A Place Where You Are Not Allowed To Be In This Place—wait…WHAT?! **_

My heart was racing as I fled over the fence of the Orphanage; I had been planning this a long time now. I had made sure to jump for it as soon as no one had been looking. My only friend at the Orphanage, who I hate to have left behind, distracted the staff by pretending to have twisted her ankle. She took the fall for me even though she really wanted to go with me.

My fuzzy blue hoodie, was the only source of warmth I had. It belonged to my late mother. I was a fourteen year old, going on fifteen, young female. I had been placed into the orphanage at the fragile year of six. Eight years I had spent there getting picked on and bullied by many of the girls. It was an all girl Orphanage, and some of the girls there were bitter and not nice.

Probably due to the fact they too had been through traumatic experiences, what with losing their parents. Probably due to fires, or car accidents, or some strange illness, though it didn't matter to me; oh please don't think badly of me.

What I mean by that is I didn't know what happened to their parents, nor did I want to know. Sure I felt sorry for them, but what right did I have to go snooping around into their personal memories?

I was currently sandwiched within the sea of people that were walking through New York City. There were so many people, strangers of all different faces. Happy, sad, grumpy, excited, worried…..a cluster of emotions all around. My facial expression if anyone could have seen it was that of joy and a little bit of fear. Fear of the unknown.

Seeing as I had no where to go, no plan, nothing. I just escaped on impulse and now I was sort of regretting that decision. I probably should have snuck some food and bottles of water with me for starters, but now that I was out of that awful place, I wasn't EVER going back, ever! I meant that with all my heart. No use crying over spilt milk, or in this case leaving without food or water, now was there?

Seriously, there were way too many people here, it was playing on my claustrophobia and I felt hot and panicky. I had to get out of there, and so I did. I pushed my way through the bustling throng of hasty people and leaned up against a store window. Pressing my face against the glass I could tell right off the bat it was a pet store.

Within the pet store I saw a distinguished looking adult, he held in his hands a bowl of four infant turtles and he was paying the man at the cashier. I looked away and let my eyes wander, checking out the expanse of the store. I could see so many animals. From birds to snakes, to fish, to rabbits, to hamsters….and well you get the point.

Suddenly the dinging of a bell signaled off to my right and the man with the turtles stepped out and onto the sidewalk. He paused as he noticed me looking over at him. He smiled and waved, **"Hello young one."**

I could sense the years of wisdom and maturity in his voice. I peered up at him through the hood of my blue hoodie. Now, the staff at the Orphanage always warned me I shouldn't talk to strangers, but I was a free teen now and they weren't in charge of me, this is my new life and I was going to live it by my rules!

Besides, the air around him was somewhat soothing and friendly, causing my earlier stress of being squished within a crowd to slowly vanish. **"H-Hi." **I whispered, in a silvery tone of voice. I rose a hand up and waved timidly at him.

His eyes stared into my own, well at least towards my face, as if he were contemplating something. I could feel my own heart beat in my chest and I couldn't help but wonder what this man could be thinking. He looked like he was of Japanese origin and that he could be some great ninja master of sorts, like those I have seen on television.

"**Good day, young one. You might not want to linger outside the pet shop, run along and find your parents. The streets aren't safe for a young girl such as yourself to be wandering alone." **He reached out one hand, holding the glass bowl with the four turtles, which were eyeing me curiously, letting out small chirping noises, in the other hand. His hand touched my head and he patted the top of my hoodie before turning and walking off.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread itself across my concealed face. I was relieved to know that there were some nice people out in this city. Perhaps maybe someone would take me in, right? Hey don't ruin my wishful thinking.

As I watched him leave, I noticed that another man, one that had literally no expression to be seen on his face, and dull eyes, brushed past the ninja man with the turtles. They bumped into each other and the ninja man turned his head and watched the dull eyed man go on his way.

The dull eyed man passed me, without so much as glancing my way and turned the corner into an alley down the street. I was so focused in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice the ninja man pass me again, following the dull eyed man. As a curious girl as I was, it sparked the ember of my need to know why the dull eyed man seemed so…off.

I don't know why but my feet moved without commandment and I followed on my tip toes. There was something compelling me, something driving me forward. I couldn't put my finger on it, but my instincts were telling me that I needed to see what was up.

I think the ninja man had the same feelings too, for his feet were moving with a sneaky rhythm. It also seemed as if crossing paths with the ninja man had been apart of some preplanned destiny that had been set in stone long ago, that as if this fate was already planned for ninja man and I to meet. That this was something we must do together.

What? You're saying I'm crazy? How dare you! I am very much sane, thank you very much….or at least I think I am. Oh what do you know, be quiet! I'm trying to be a ninja! As I rounded the corner, I was taken aback.

There, at the very end of the alley a sight that completely caused massive confusion to run wild in my brain, stood another man. He looked like an exact carbon copy of the dull eyed man. Except, as from what I could see, the other dull eyed man was holding a container with some odd glowing green ooze, was that a lava lamp of sorts?

I went to get a closer look, but as soon as I stepped forward, I heard a squeak of a rat. I jumped back, panicked and ducked behind some trash cans. I caught sight of the ninja man taking a look back, when he did that he stepped on something. It was the rat I had startled, the rat rushed off.

That's when I heard the monotone voices of the twin dull eyed men echo eerily into the alleyway.** "Go no further! This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place!" **Wait-what? I furrowed my brows and shook my head. Were these guys foreign or something?

Their way of speaking was sure messed up and it was giving me a headache, trying to make sense of what they had just said. Continuing to watch behind the safety of my trashcans, I could see the two dull eyed twin men come dangerously close to ninja man.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, more voices in the same monotone voice originate from behind Ninja man and another two dull eyed men appeared. My head was spinning. I felt as if I were caught up in some crazy nightmare…or something. This couldn't be real could it?

"**We have been seen by you in this place. So this is not a place that will be left by you." **

My eyes went wide as I saw the ninja man kick out with his leg, in a sudden lightning quick motion that could only be obtainable if he were a ninja, hah I was right he was a ninja! Oh…what? Oh yes the story, sorry got sidetracked there. Anyways, he sent the two dull eyed men behind him flying. Their bodies crashed in a tangled heap. My attention went back towards the other original two dull eyed men that were closing in on him.

"**WATCH OUT!" **I couldn't contain my silence any longer. My voice echoed through the alley, and it seemed to distract the two dull eyed men long enough for ninja man to land a punch on both their faces. The canister in the hands of one of the dull eyed men flew out of his hands.

The canister landed on the alley concrete with a shattering crash, as did the bowl of turtles. I watched it all happen in terror. The bowl had been knocked out of ninja man's hands when he had punched the two dull eyed men. The turtles plopped into the oozing green liquid, and some of it splashed up and onto ninja man.

Within seconds, ninja man was letting out agonized groans and grunts. I watched form behind the trashcans horrified, seeing his skin stretch and his face contort into something…. not human. He thrashed around, holding his head and then fur…fur covered his whole body.

He was screaming, as his shirt ripped. His face now looked like that of a rat. Below him the four turtles started to double in size, the turtles were all standing on two legs as their bodies grew and grew to the sizes of what would be few month old infants.

I could do nothing but stare in bewilderment. I knew I should run, get away from here. Now that ninja man was some rat creature and that the four turtles were larger than they should be, almost human. I really shouldn't be here.

The sounds of police sirens blared off in the distance. I watched ninja man- er ninja rat flinch. His ears flicking and whiskers twitching, he seemed to be in a panic and trust me, he was and so was I.

He seemed to not know what had happened and his gaze was averted to the ground when he heard soft cries. The four infant, human like turtles were now lying on their backs looking up at him. A flashing expression of horror painted itself upon ninja rat's face as he gazed into the ooze that surrounded the turtles.

I could only guess that he had seen his own distorted reflection within the green substance. Another police siren sounded off, it sounded as if it was closer than before. The ninja rat went to rush off; instinct to hide had seemed to have taken a hold of him. But when he went to lift the manhole cover, the cries of the infant turtles must have broken through to him.

He turned his head, stared at them, and then rushed back over on all fours, quickly gathering them up. But as he bent down to pick up the last turtle, footsteps pounded across the sidewalk. The footsteps were close. I jumped in fright and the trash cans I was behind fell over.

I seemed to have spooked ninja rat for he turned so hastily away and vanished into the manhole. I stood there my heart pounding, I needed to hide now. If the police found me and read my nametag that was stitched inside of my hoodie, then they'd know who I was and that I belong to the Orphanage. I wasn't going back there! No way, no how!

Through my panic, gazing over the alleyway for anywhere I could hide, my thoughts came to a crashing halt when a small whimper caught my attention. My gaze immediately landed upon a small turtle. My heart skipped a beat. Ninja rat had forgotten one of the infants, left the infant behind in his confusion.

I stood there for a few good seconds, my mind drawing a blank as I gazed at the defenseless creature. It was as if time stopped and I could hear no other sounds than that of the blubbering turtle. The infant seemed so frightened so alone….so much…like me.

My thoughts rushed back into my past. A fire engulfing my house, me running around screaming and sobbing looking for my mother and father, but never finding them. Instead I found a monster, a monster with a scarred face. He gave me one icy look and then left me for dead, escaping and saving his own life.

I somehow escaped and was taken in by my grandparents. I lived with them in their Japanese home…oh yes I am Japanese. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier. But when we lost our home, due to bankruptcy we moved across seas to America. A place of fresh new starts, my grandfather had put it. We arrived in New York and got an apartment.

For two years I lived with my grandparents before we all fell ill. My grandparents passed away due to the illness but I lived. The doctors contributing it to me being young and healthy, the day my grandparents died was the day I was sent to the Orphanage.

My trip down memory lane ended when I found myself just inches away from the turtle. The infant had brought back painful memories of my past and my heart ached for the creature. It was so much like me now, lost, confused, alone and scared.

Maybe…we could be scared together? Carefully I removed my hoodie and bent over the ominous green ooze still surrounding the turtle. I timidly reached down and scooped the turtle up into my hoodie, taking extreme caution as I pulled the turtle towards me and wrapped it up in my hoodie.

It looked up at me, trembling. My blue eyes locked with its terrified stare. And my heart just melted right then and there. This little turtle needed me, but first I had to hide. I could worry about where we were going to go later.

Sidestepping the green liquid I rushed through the alleyway, snuggling the infant close to my chest. The baby wasn't crying anymore but I could feel it squirming in the hoodie. I rushed over towards a dumpster.** "I can't be serious…" **I whispered to myself. But as I heard voices, I flung open the dumpster and managed to squeeze inside, landed on some garbage bags and closed the lid.

As the last sliver of light faded as the dumpster lid shut, a putrid scent infiltrated my nostrils. UGH! It stunk like something had died. I gagged and almost lost hold of my hoodie, which the infant was still snuggled into. The baby's soft whimpering snapped me out of my own sufferings and I regained my grip on the hoodie. I pulled it close to me…and then listened and waited.

In hindsight this probably wasn't the brightest idea in my entire life, I was barely a baby still myself. Being fourteen and all, but there was no way in sweet sassafras tea that I was going to leave a baby alone to a fate uncertain. Either it be a human baby or…whatever this baby was…a turtle human creature….? It didn't matter. Besides I will never regret the choice I made that day. In fact this little turtle coming into my life was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Anyways back to the story, I'm sure you are all waiting impatiently and probably screaming for me to get on with it. So, a few minutes rolled by and finally everything was still and silent. I used one hand to lift the dumpster lid a fraction, peering cautiously out I looked around and saw no one. Not even the four dull eyed men.

I pushed the dumpster lid open, held onto the baby turtle tightly and slipped out of the dumpster. Boy did I ever stink! The urge for a shower was strong, but I wasn't going back to the orphanage! Even if I reeked like a pig, there wasn't any possible reason to ever go back there!

I gazed down into my hoodie and saw that the small infant turtle's eyes were closed. The poor dear was sleeping soundly. I smiled and then I was off. Thank goodness that the sky was growing darker, that means the people around the area would thin out some and I could more or less slip by them without being questioned about the small lump in my hoodie. However I was getting chilly each passing second. Seeing as I had a short sleeved white shirt on. Thankfully though I was wearing gray sweatpants, at least I had something to keep the chill at bay.

As I continued to walk, I couldn't help but think back to ninja rat and the three other turtles. I suppose by now ninja rat would realize that one turtle is missing and come up to search for it. Perhaps I should've turned back at that point, however I had gone so far that even if I had tried going back I doubt I would've found the alley way that ninja rat and I had been in.

So I continued to walk, the sky growing ever dark and the breeze starting to pick up. I felt shivers dance up and down my spine and the wind whispering a warning of an oncoming storm through the strands of my hair. I had to hurry and find someplace to stay. In the end I decided the best course of action was to get directions to the harbor.

As I rushed for the harbor I kept the turtle infant close, keeping the precious bundle warm in my hoodie. A small drizzle of rain had started to fall and I was slowly becoming soaking wet. Finally the harbor began to spring into view; I picked up the pace a little.

Hoping beyond hope that there might be an unused and vacant storage lot, I continued my power walk until I came across and old run down looking building and decided that it was as good as any other place. The only problem being, how would I ever get in?

The answer came to my wandering eyes as I noticed old wooden crates stacked up to a slightly ajar window. The small window was just big enough for me to squish through after I carefully navigated my way up the stack of crates, making sure not to jostle my precious cargo.

As fortune would have it, there were some more boxes stacked within the building so I was safely able to descend to the floor. I'm glad I decided going to the harbor would be best, for two reasons one I had gotten out of the rain and had brought myself and the little baby to safety and two I don't know what would have happened if I decided to go elsewhere.

Looking back on my little adventure now, I cannot help but wonder where the little baby and I would have wound up at. Anyways it was dark and a little dusty but a dim light remained on, illuminating the middle of the complex. It seemed that some homeless person may have used it once upon a time in New York City. But it seemed that it was no longer used. I was right and I know the person now who lived there previous, but that is another story for a different time.

As I looked around, there was a futon propped up in the middle of the giant room. There was also a T.V set and besides it was a box of VCR tapes. They were mostly Disney movies, now isn't that odd? Oh but there were movies in there for older people too, live action for instance or crude comedies.

There was also a mini fridge, I checked the contents and…yeah well…I had to clean it out later. I'm not going to go into much detail, but the food in there was nasty. The sodas were also out of date and so was the milk. Oh and there was a mini freezer as well but most of the food in there was also out of date. Now I know what you are thinking, how is there electricity in an abandoned building storage along the harbor?

Well you see all the buildings in the harbor were connected to a single power source. I found a small easy to work generator in the back of the building. It was an emergency generator and was not originally hooked to the system. See when an old storage building gets abandoned, they cut the power to it so it isn't just sitting there feeding off the electricity that it doesn't even need anymore.

My only guess was that the person…or people that lived here before I did somehow managed to tap back into the main system and siphon small amounts of electricity so as to not be caught by authorities for illegally using electricity without payment.

Which would explain why the lighting is so dull and that the food I managed to get my hands on went bad in a few weeks. So in the end there was little to no snacks and we couldn't be wasteful on meals and had to consume any food we got quickly so as not to let it go bad.

Lucky me, that there was a dumpster just outside near another window, I'd never have to take out the trash ever again…or so I thought. Er yeah, but seriously it really was a stroke of luck I came across the place. I guess someone was looking out for me that day. Hey, whoever it was just wanted to thank you and say love you! Never would have survived without your help.

Oh, sorry I rambled on; let me get back on track. There was also a small microwave oven, sitting atop a steel counter. And there was also an open crate which was still full of paper plates and plastic silverware. It's a good thing my grandparents showed me how to cook a little. Otherwise we might've starved in the storage building.

Anyways, let's get back to the story, shall we? At this point I was too tired and wet to care, the only thing I wanted to do was to curl up on that giant futon and slip into sleep, but of course that was the moment the baby turtle began to wail. Just my luck, right? Oh trust me, this was only the start of many a misadventures for yours truly.

So what was a fourteen year old with barely any knowledge on how to take care of a baby, let alone one that wasn't even human, to do? I'll tell you what she was to do, break down. I'm serious I had NO idea how to be a parent, and trust me, the next fifteen years after this had to be the hardest years of my life. But we'll get to that, I promise.

"**Uh…Uh…." **I stammered, trying to think of something as I sat the small infant, whom was still cradled in my blue hoodie, down on the futon. **"Uh..uhm…er….uh…h-hush little baby don't say a word…uhm…I'm going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing I'm going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring don't shine-" **I sang to the infant without much confidence and paid the price.

The little creature only began to wail louder, I swore to the heavens above that my ears were going to turn inside out. Geez, this little tyke had a set of lungs let me tell you! At that point I had no idea what to do. I was on the edge of panicking when suddenly I heard a small growling noise. Then the baby whimpered and I understood, the poor little dear was hungry. And if I recall correctly, I too was hungry.

Ah, such sweet and precious memories they are. You know what? I'm kind of glad that you guys talked me into recounting on how I came to be the mother of four mutant turtles. Sure the journey may have been full of danger, mystery, hardship, tears, blood and sweat but the tender moments, the laughs, the peaceful days, the adventure, the excitement and the love as a mother to four precious boys made it all worth it.

I'd do it over again in a heartbeat. I have no regrets, not a one. I'd do everything the same way, relive those whirlwind days of fifteen years, even if it meant having to do things twice over in the same exact order.

So….now what? The baby was hungry….what do babies eat? ER well….humanoid turtle babies? Yeah I didn't know either! The baby continued to cry and cry and cry until I started to feel tears run down my cheeks. What was I ever thinking? I couldn't be a mom, or at least that was what I thought at the time, remembering now how much I doubted myself… I could laugh.

The only thing left in the mini fridge was lettuce…do turtles eat lettuce? Well turns out later on down the road I found out that some turtles love lettuce. I quickly retrieved the lettuce from the fridge and then settled myself down besides the little terrapin infant.

"**Hey there, shh it's okay. I've got something for you little baby." **I said in as much as a hushed tone as I could manage. The little infant slowly ceased its crying and opened the most stunning emerald green eyes I've ever seen in my life. I tried feeding the baby the lettuce but the little darling just wouldn't take it.

"**Now, now you silly turtle. You've gotta eat some time, it's lettuce see..." **I took part of the lettuce and nibbled on it. **"Mhnnnn…." **I rubbed my stomach and smiled down at the little guy. He stared up at me his emerald eyes widening in curiosity.

He slowly extended his arms upward and began opening and closing his two adorable little hands that had three fingers each on them. He was reaching for the lettuce. But when I slowly tried to feed him he refused, shaking his head whenever I tried to give him some.

Then I tried something different, I dangled the lettuce over his face and then waited and wouldn't you know it the little guy latched onto the leaf of lettuce and began to chew small bites off of it. He had wanted to feed himself without me trying to intervene.

For a baby this little guy was clever. So you're probably wondering how in the name of New York did this tyke and I survive? Well you'll just have to see, won't you? I watched him eat and his emerald eyes gleamed in joy. He seemed to love the lettuce, and boy was I ever relieved. I have no idea what I would have done if he had hated it.

"**There, there that's a good boy. Who's a good baby turtle? You are! Yes you are!" **I cooed out, oh great…there came the baby talk. Over time I would sound more and more like a loving mother, but for now my voice was odd sounding. As if I had a cold. Practice made perfect.

The little baby giggled, pulling his face away from the lettuce and giving me a small toothed smile. He had such tiny teeth…I didn't know turtles had teeth….well maybe being a humanoid turtle came with new perks such as having teeth, perhaps normal turtles didn't have any.

"**You're so cute!" **I cried out in a sing song voice as I continued to watch the little guy munch down upon his lettuce leaf. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The turtle had now grown accustomed to me and his tummy was becoming full. What more could the little guy want? Another giggle echoed through the air and I was almost overwhelmed with emotions.

"**We have to find a name for you little guy, do you have any ideas?" **I talked to him as if he could answer back. He just looked up at me, while he paused on eating his meal. Hahahha, I didn't really think he would have an idea. It's just nice to have someone to talk to who won't be mean back. This bundle of joy was so much better than those dumb girls at the orphanage!

"**I think I'll just call you Em for now. Em is short for Emerald. I think Emerald is too girly a name for a cutie boy like you, so Em sounds better! Do you understand Em? Do you like your name?" **I asked, my voice making that odd cooing noise again. More baby talk, more practice of becoming a real mother.

Em just blinked and looked confused; it was totally rip my heart out adorable. Uh….bad choice of words and as for why it was bad? Well you'll find out later, trust me. I smiled lovingly down at him and chuckled. **"Uh…chew on your leaf if you understand me, kay Em?"**

After a few short seconds Em grabbed his lettuce leaf again and nibbled on it. I clapped my hands together and let out giggles that sounded like the jingle of soft ringing bells. It was at this moment that I realized that I had become a mother.

And I would do anything to protect my little Emerald….my little Em.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Author's note: You have no idea how long this took to type. I was procrastinating and family things came up. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes…if it wasn't obvious enough to you all, the baby that was left behind was Raph. And yes…this is where Raph got the "Chew on your leaf if you understand me" saying that he uses for Spike later on in the series! I hope you're enjoying Artie as much as I am and I'll see you in the next installment of: Mother May I! This chapter was 17 pages long!

{{Ps. Every review counts! Reviews help keep me motivated so REVIEW THE PIZZA out of this chapter! Hahaah….uhm…if that's okay with you o/o }}


End file.
